


What If?

by midge1



Series: they do not have some great mental health [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midge1/pseuds/midge1
Summary: would a change of one choice really make the world better?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Wilbur Soot
Series: they do not have some great mental health [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	What If?

Eret could admit when she made mistakes. He could admit when she fucked up, went too far, made the wrong choice, sided with the wrong faction. But they couldn’t look back and say they wouldn’t make the same decision, given the chance. 

Of course, he regretted everything that had come of it. The duel. Tommy’s disks. The rigged election, the festival that was doomed from the beginning. You could always trace it back to her. Everything that happened was some sort of consequence of their betrayal. It was always her fault. 

But the one thing that no one ever decided to think about, was what if they hadn’t made that choice? What if they hadn’t taken the bribe? What if he hadn’t ever become the traitor that everyone resented him for being. No one ever wanted to think about that. But the thought wouldn’t leave Eret alone. 

How different would it have been? If she had made the loyal choice. If Wilbur had persevered, had won, would the small country they all had fought for not be a gaping crater three times over? Would the shell of the man Wilbur once was come asking them for help with coming back to life? If he never chose to bear the burden of impossibly heavy cloak and crown. How different would his life be? 

A more optimistic person might see it differently. They might think that it was entirely Dream’s fault, being a power-hungry admin, refusing to let a single person slip out from underneath his thumb. That was definitely part of it. Dream was absolutely part of the problem. Eret hoped not a single person on the server would ever forgive him for the things he had done to Tommy, and indirectly Tubbo, and even the newcomer Ranboo. The admin definitely was a big part of the problem. 

When he had gotten the offer, for leadership and riches and a throne, he couldn’t process his shock. She had grown up dirt poor in the back of a server hub. They had to fight tooth and nail every day to be able to get where they were now. They had issues and unresolved trauma, and Dream knew that. Of course he had known that and taken advantage of her abandonment issues. What else could she have expected? 

Barring Dream’s manipulation about them leaving their friends before they could leave them, Eret still had their other reasons. Other suspicions about Wilbur. About that unhinged spark in his eyes ages before he was exiled. How he got way too passionate about insignificant things. The way he was too harsh on Tommy, on Tubbo, on Fundy. 

He and Wilbur were the only two adults in L’manberg. There was the president, and then the one who was forced to build the godforsaken wall. Alone. The only other parental figure around for the kids (Ha, kids-they hadn’t been kids for a very long time) had endlessly drilled into their head impossible expectations and lofty dreams that were destined to be crushed. 

That didn’t even mention Wilbur’s opinion on hybrids. Eret could remember vividly the day she had finally trusted Tommy enough to show him her wither heritage. He had run away, screaming. Directly to Wilbur no doubt. They knew by the fact that they were never trusted with anything of importance ever again. No, he was never confronted, but Wilbur was so suddenly cold and distrustful of him to the point that he no longer felt safe in his own home. 

And poor Fundy. The kid was the president’s son, a fox hybrid. Constantly treated as young and incompetent. She could see how much it ground the poor kid’s gears. It didn’t help that he was trans either. Eret did all they could, but that really wasn’t much. It wasn’t like the president would listen to reason, even back then. 

And it all came back full circle with Wilbur’s complete distaste for anything different than him. She was just about everything he was not. A hybrid, an orphan, having to grow up defending their sunglasses with a sharp dagger and quick reflexes. She didn’t have the advantage of the Angel of Death as her father to help her through life. 

They had to suffer, just like everyone else. And that was what the president didn’t seem to understand. There was more to the worlds than just his own power and conquests. More than his ill-fated grab at government. Everyone had their own priorities. Everyone was their own person with their own wants and wishes. 

When the man started to forget that, when he could only see everyone around him as pawns in a sick game of chess, that was when he knew he had to get out. So when Dream came to him with an offer full of riches and power and a castle he could build, she accepted. She betrayed her old comrades. Her heart broke at the expressions on Fundy and Tubbo’s faces when they realized what she had done. She didn’t bother to look at Wilbur and Tommy. 

They hoped that the future would turn out alright for their not-quite-brothers. It had not been so kind. They all had suffered under Schlatt’s rule in their own ways. They had all learned to cope with it on their own. 

When Dream had come with that offer, Eret had allowed himself the slightest glimmer of hope. Maybe this would make things better. Maybe things would go back to how they used to be. Maybe not even that. Maybe he just hoped for acceptance. A place where he wouldn’t be shunned for his glowing eyes. 

The admin kept company with Sapnap, a blaze hybrid, surely he would be fine with her heritage? Maybe this group of people wouldn’t have a leader who scoffed when she asked them to use different pronouns. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. That was all she had hoped for. 

And they had been right. They had found acceptance. They learned to quell their self-loathing. They had made themselves a new family. Sure, it still hurt like hell when they inevitably left him behind, but it was nice while it lasted. While he could pretend. 

Absolutely she regretted all of the horrible things that happened because of her decision. She would never wish the mass amounts of trauma that everyone suffered on anyone. But she couldn’t say she regretted the choice itself. Just one thought refused to stop plaguing their mind. 

**Just how much worse would it have been if Wilbur had managed to succeed?**

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a prequel? of sorts? to my other eret-centric fic which is kinda cool


End file.
